learn from your past
by Racegurl89x
Summary: Sarah's POV set after the movie, on her new life at Spencer. CalebSarah and lil bit PogueKate.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant

**Authors Notes: **This is my first fanfic ever! But still I hope some of you will like it. I'm from The Netherlands so English isn't my mother langue, so sorry for the mistakes. To be sure it is M-rated, trough sometimes it can be T-rated. Still, the pointing out little grammatical goofs in my fics is always welcome.

**Chapter 1: **

'Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more.'** -**Dr. Meredith Grey Grey's Anatomy-

Sarah POV

I couldn't really describe how I felt, in one way I was scared to death. I didn't want Caleb to end up like his father at the age of forty. Damn why was I thinking like this? If someone would have told me that before I moved here, that after one week in Spencer so much could have happened; I fell in love with someone and was loved back (at least I think so), almost was killed but was rescued by my prince in shying harmer Caleb, found friends who I love and who love me back, learned that magic actually existed and that my father was wrong about that, tree people died in one week. I would have called you crazy and tell you to let you check yourself in a psychiatric center.

It still scared me when Caleb fixed that mirror. There was no need of it; it was like Caleb couldn't function without his power. So I held his hand and gave it a pinch. Don't now if he noticed that.

But if someone at this point thinks that I regret coming here then they are wrong, ok maybe I would have done some things totally different the past week. Like, telling Caleb sooner about my spider dreams and that awkward accident in the showers. Or I would have made a harder effort to put Kate and Pogue to how they used to be, before Chase came into all of our lives.

That was a month ago, Kate and I are actually used to them having powers. The sons of Ipswich, it does sound pretty cool. Trough it did take a while before Kate was ok with it. At first she was really quit, she even didn't talk to me. Put after a couple of days I think she came to sense with it. And I also think that she just wanted to see Pogue, too be loved by him. I'm glad that she did because Pogue needed her to help him after the accident. Especially emotionally because he blamed himself for what had happened to Kate. Kate and I are now closer then ever. We are almost inseparable she is the best friend I never had at Boston Public. Lmao, I don't want to say with this that I hadn't any friends before I came here. Because that isn't true, I had, but nobody was really close to me. I just never let people in that easy, that was one of the reasons I came here. I wanted to start fresh. With nobody knowing how I was before.

'There's no such thing as second chances'

-Shadows Like Statues-

The alarm clock went off; it showed written in red letters 06:00. I tried to ignore the noise with my head under the pillow. Trough the noise was so annoying and Kate started to mumble 'shut that damn thing off'. So I did, I slid my hand from under my pillow to the night stand where the alarm clock sat. I pushed the button for it to shut up. And as it did we were once again confronted with total silence. And I knew I had to get up before I fell in sleep again. Another day ahead of me at Spencer.

I got up and chanced in my shorts and sweater. Picked up my Ipod and pursued my why out of the building where I was met with fresh air. Which waked me up a bit more and I started my daily jog trough the campus. After raining trough the night there laid a nice low water drops on the grass and the plants. Somewhere you could see a spider web. And once again my thoughts went to Caleb, yesterday he had surprised me with taking me too the beach nearby. It was so romantic. The sunset and all, the jacket he let me use because I was getting cold. Anyway I was back again at the main door. I got myself in the gym where I started to exercise my kicks and punches at the punching bag. After a while I was tired of it and went to take a shower. I started to train, because it gave me satisfaction and I did want to maintain my condition I had gained over the last couple of years.

By the time I was back at our dorm, Kate was already dressed. As always she looked stunning, in her low jeans and t-shirt with cutie spelled on the front.

'Ciao, that took you long enough today. What where you doing a marathon to Nicky's or something. Because if you where you could at least ask me with you' Kate said.

'Wow, where is the hello Sarah, good morning to you too. How was your night?' I laughed.

'Yeahyeah, I will keep it in mind girl' Kate nodded cracking up a small smile.

We both took our books and walked to our first class. In the hall we stopped because Aaron as always, was being a prick. 'Hey girls, are you in a rush or something I hope not, because you both look totally hot in those tight ass jeans.' I was ready to make a come back when suddenly I felt strong hands around me and I relaxed. 'Back off Aaron, if you don't want to end up in the hospital sometime soon.' Caleb said with a protected sound to it. I turned around and he gave me a good morning kiss. When I looked around Aaron was gone, and suddenly Pogue had his arms protectively around Kate and Tyler was their. When Caleb looked at me I saw something in his eyes I couldn't really place. But as fast as it came it had gone away. I noted to myself to ask him about it later on the day.

The classes seemed to go by way to slow, with Reid as being himself joking around in class with the teachers. Made the class a less boring. So then you can realize how relieved I was when I heard the bell ring the last time that week. At last it was weekend, which meant free time and party!!

'What are you smiling about? Because I know in fact that it isn't about the 1 hour lecture we got from mister Bleck.' Kate said.

'What do you think, its weekend what totally means spending time with my o so hot boyfriend' Kate was looking at me with rolling eyes.

'Hey, you got Pogue so don't be jealous. I while decade some of my free time to you too girl' 'Good, because I have to go shopping and I really need you for that.' She smiled and I smiled back.

'So how does.. Nicky sounds?' Caleb asked with a questionable look.

'What do you think?' I smiled back at him. 'Pick us up in an hour, ok?'

'Sure, see you later _girlfriend_.' Caleb said with a smile. 'Yeah, see you later _boyfriend_' I answered back.

Pogue and Caleb left, Kate and I went to our dorm to get changed. While walking back to the dorm I got a bad feeling about tonight.

'You ok Sarah? You seemed like you saw a ghost or something'. Said Kate

'O' she caught me a bit of guard 'I'm fine'. 'When will you learn, that you're such a bad liar. Really need to work on that sometime. So spill..' Kate looked at me.

'Ugh, sometimes you're just so annoying!' I said.

'Hehe love you too!' Kate said. 'So talk to me'. At this point we had reached are dorms and where sitting on Kate's bed.

'I don't now, it's nothing major or something. I just got a bad feeling in my stomach a few moments ago. Like something really _really_ bad is going to happen, you know. And this morning when we saw Pogue and Caleb, after Caleb kissed me I thought I saw something in his eyes, a mixture of worry and way over protective vibe.' 'So tell, me after all that we have been trough, you thing I'm getting a bit, our should I say, WAY to paranoid??' When I said this, I thought I was just being silly.

I looked up at Kate, who was laughing 'Paranoid, you must be joking. If you wouldn't be paranoid after everything that had happened. Then I would call you crazy.' I interrupted Kate saying 'or a stupid girl who loves a son of Ipswich.'

Kate's face turned into serious mode. 'Look, I'm not going to deny that we should not be extra careful while dating those hot guys with powers. Because we do, we do have to be more careful then we used to be in the past. Sometimes we look twice behind us as we walk down a dark alley, but who would blame us? After all that happened, we cannot just ignore that bad stuff can't happen, because it does. There is good and evil. We just have to deal with it. Because we choose to be a part of something that is probably greater then we could have ever imagined.' Kate said.

'Plus we have to sacrifice something right?' I said.

'Yeah, like they are sacrificing to wait in the cold, before we are ready to party!!' Kate said.

'Oeps, I totally forgot that we would meet up with them within an hour. Let's get us ready shell we.' I cracked up a smile. Which she welcomingly returned.

--------------------------------------------------

At Nicky's

Caleb had a protected arm around me smiling. Like I was his trophy and I liked it. Kate and Pogue where as always, messing around like a newly wed couple. It brought an even wider smile to my face. Reid was flirting with some girls in a corner and Tyler was talking about something that had to do with the "family". I wished life could be this simple. I couldn't have been more careful with those words. Because when those words slipped into my thoughts, problems came blowing right into our faces, problems that maybe reached way over our heads. 'Let the fun begin…….' I heard someone say.

'Doesn't matter what they wear, who they are,  
where they live, or what they do. All that matters  
is that they're friends with you.' –Unknown-


End file.
